Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of forming a hard mask capable of implementing an electrode having a high aspect ratio.
In order to increase a capacitance of a capacitor within a limited area, various studies are being conducted to implement a lower electrode having a high aspect ratio.
The increase in an aspect ratio of a lower electrode may cause a variety of problems due to a limit of a patterning process. For example, in order to form a hole having an aspect ratio for the lower electrode, a thick or opaque hard mask layer may be used in the patterning process. However, determining an alignment/overlay with a lower layer in the patterning process may not be easy due to the thick or opaque hard mask layer. Further, in order to form the hole in the case of using the thick hard mask layer, a significant difficulty may be overcome in photolithography and etching processes.